This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A. SPECIFIC AIMS The Specific Aims have not changed. B. PROGRESS THIS YEAR The RCMI Program has generated a significant and widening impact on the University of Texas at San Antonio's (UTSA) expansion of biomedical research capabilities as the University strives to become a premier research institution. During the past year, UTSA's RCMI Program made progress in the areas of PROGRAM LEADERSHIP, RECRUITMENT, submission of the COMPETITIVE RENEWAL APPLICATION, RESEARCH PRODUCTIVITY, GRANT FUNDING, and FACULTY DEVELOPMENT. The CAJAL NEUROSCIENCE RESEARCH CENTER, created through RCMI support during the first funding cycle, developed into the Cajal Neuroscience Institute and in 2008, its name was officially changed to the UTSA NEUROSCIENCES INSTITUTE (NI). The NI has become one of the most dynamic and productive groups of collaborative researchers at UTSA. Dr. Charles Wilson, Director, was an RCMI faculty hire during the first funding cycle and is the Principal Investigator of the RCMI Advanced Imaging Core established during the current funding cycle. Recently, Dr. Wilson submitted and UTSA was awarded the $5.4 million SPECIALIZED NEUROSCIENCES RESEARCH PROGRAM (SNRP) project grant (NIH U54 NS060658-A01) that highly leverages the RCMI core research facilities and established two new research cores (the SNRP Image Analysis Core and the SNRP Neurostatistics Core). In 2009, a reciprocity agreement was established that allows RCMI and SNRP investigators to share access to both sets of research core facilities. PROGRAM LEADERSHIP The Administrative Core obtained new organizational leadership that now includes the highest levels of UTSA's administration. President Ricardo Romo became the new Principal Investigator (PI) and as planned, in August 2008, Dr. Matthew Gdovin stepped down as Interim Program Director and now serves as a member of UTSA's RCMI Internal Advisory Committee. The new Program Director (PD), Dr. Andrew Tsin, is an accomplished biochemist and Associate Dean of Research in the College of Sciences.